Break of Day
by Moon Princess Serena
Summary: Sometimes it just gets to be to much... [Shonen ai, GojyoHakkai, Sap, OOC]


"Break of Day"

Title: Break of Day  
Author: Me ^-^  
Anime: Saiyuki  
Pairing: Gojyo/Hakkai  
Notes: Shonen ai, OOC, Sap!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing other then the thoughts bouncing around in my head.  
=====================================================

Long red hair stuck to his face, his blood red eyes staring ahead as large hands tried to shield him from the large drops. Even if he was about to complain he had to ask. "Why can't this thing have a roof?"  
  
This gained the attention of the other three he was riding with. A young boy of eighteen with wild brown hair and gold eyes looked at him.  
  
"Wet kappa!" the boy said laughing.  
  
"Shut up you dumb ass ape!" he replied his voice rising.  
  
"Shut up both of you," the blonde in the passenger seat yelled turning angry violet eyes on them. He wasn't in the mood to listen to their constant bickering.  
  
"He started it Sanzo!" the young boy accused.  
  
"Did not baka!" the redhead denied.  
  
They both could feel the flames coming from Sanzo's eyes.  
  
"Look you made the worldly monk mad!" the older man pointed out.  
  
"No I didn't you did Gojyo!" the youth replied accusingly.  
  
"Shut up!" Sanzo yelled again. "Both of you!"  
  
Gojyo looked over to see their other companion hadn't said a word. He knew Hakkai hated the rain; maybe he was upset by it. Leaning forward he placed his face on the left side of the short wet brown hair. Emerald green eyes looked at him but the head remained pointing forward.  
  
"Are you okay?" he whispered into the other's ear.  
  
"Fine," came the cheerful voice and all the easily to see through smile.  
  
Gojyo sighed before leaning back in his seat the rain not his concern anymore.  
  
"Look a town!" the youth exclaimed happily pointing ahead of them. Everyone let out a collective sigh knowing they would be out of the rain soon. Stopping the green jeep outside of an inn they all piled out heading inside. The car suddenly disappeared, now a small white dragon with red eyes in its place. The dragon let out a soft cry before settling on Hakkai's shoulder.  
  
"Don't even say it Goku," Sanzo said turning to the young man.  
  
"I'm hungry," Goku answered hearing Sanzo swear under his breath.  
  
Taking one of the several empty tables, Goku proceeded to eat enough for the entire group of four if not more. The others had eaten as well but Gojyo noticed how small Hakkai's meal was and he was sharing it with Jeep. Gojyo offered him some of his own food out of concern but was gracefully declined.  
  
Something was wrong and he was bound and determined to find out just what it was. Goku yawned visibly beside him giving him the perfect opportunity. "Man I'm tired, but if I'm stuck with that ape I'll never get any sleep."  
  
"Well you can sleep in my room then tonight," Hakkai offered just as Gojyo knew he would.  
  
He nodded before Sanzo could get a single word in. Goku seemed happy even though, "I don't want to sleep in the same room as that smoking kappa anymore!"  
  
"Then I guess that's settled," Hakkai said glad for the somewhat peaceful resolution.  
  
The four decided to call it a night as another yawned wormed its way from Goku's mouth. Separating to their respective rooms, while Jeep followed after Hakkai who entered the room he and Gojyo were going to share. The redhead tuned to the shorter man before asking the question plaguing his brain.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Hakkai looked at him surprised, his green eyes glowing in the dark room that was illuminated every once in a while by quick flashes. "Uh nothing is wrong Gojyo. I'm fine so do not worry about me," he answered the false smile never wavering.  
  
"Stop lying to me, I can see right through that you know," Gojyo replied taking Hakkai's shoulders in a firm grip. "Now tell me what's wrong."  
  
Hakkai stiffened under the hold his eyes diverting to the floor. He tried to keep the smile in place even though his entire body craved the release it would bring to let it slip. He felt Gojyo shake him briefly before his hand came down to tilt the fallen head up.  
  
"Can't you see what you mean to me? I refuse to let you suffer alone damn it!" Gojyo said his words again surprising Hakkai. "Fine, I guess I'll just have to show you how I feel about you."  
  
Gojyo would do anything to bring the quiet man from his shell, even if it cost him his dignity. Stepping closer to the smaller man he kept his hand on the smooth chin while the other folded around Hakkai's back. Leaning down he brushed his lips over the gentle smooth ones that gasped in surprise. He enjoyed surprising the other man, loved the reaction he received.  
  
Hakkai's hands flew up taking hold of Gojyo's shirt as if needing the support. His mind reeled at the realization that Gojyo was kissing him, wanted to kiss his blood stained lips. Hold his blood covered body close. His heart was pounding heavily.  
  
Gojyo pulled away feeling something moist touch his cheek. Looking into the normally cheerful face, he saw the tracks of fallen tears. Suddenly Hakkai collapsed in his embrace his whole body shaking with uncontrolled sobs.  
  
The redhead collected the buckled legs, scooping the crying man into his arms. Going to one of the beds he sat down placing Hakkai in his lap. His arms tightened around the still shaking man. "Shh... its okay."  
  
Hakkai buried his face even deeper against Gojyo's chest, the tears refusing to stop their decent. Finally after what seemed like hours, Hakkai began to regain some kind of control.  
  
"Ready to talk?" Gojyo asked his voice gentle.  
  
Hakkai looked at him through red rimmed eyes before finally trying to speak again. "I've... I've killed so many. She died because of me and then I killed them in her wake. How could anyone feel anything but hatred toward me? Why did you kiss me knowing what I've done?"  
  
Gojyo smiled before resting his forehead against Hakkai's. "Baka, you've spilt blood, but so have I. As well as Sanzo and Goku. If we want to survive this, that's what it's going to take. I will protect you because I care too much to let anything happen to you."  
  
"Gojyo," Hakkai whispered the words striking home.  
  
"I will always be here," Gojyo replied before taking the partially opened lips in another gentle kiss that Hakkai seemed to return this time.  
  
His arms held the smaller man close as he laid them both down on the warm but small bed. Shifting slightly Hakkai was carefully placed under his long body.  
  
Emerald mirrored his ruby as their eyes locked. His arms tensely wrapped around Gojyo's back as if to pull the taller man closer. Gojyo tried to settle more of his weight on his folded arms and not Hakkai's smaller frame.  
  
"Please kiss me," Hakkai whispered in the quiet room.  
  
Gojyo complied with the request and took Hakkai's lips in a deep and passionate kiss. His tongue slipped through the partially open lips to explore the warm cavern that hardly said very few words. He enjoyed the warmth radiating off the body beneath him. He revealed in feeling the lithe body pressed against his own. It was easy to see they were both aroused by the position but Gojyo refused to let it go any further then kissing and maybe the stolen touch. He refused to force Hakkai into something he was not ready for.  
  
Breaking the heated kiss he smiled down at the half lidded emerald eyes. He must be so tired after letting his emotions go for once. Gojyo hoped this wasn't the only time Hakkai let his barrier down for the redhead. Sliding off the man he pulled the smaller frame into his arms.  
  
Hakkai buried his head deeper into Gojyo's chest, his eyes slipping closed completely. His arms were tucked comfortably between them. While his legs were wrapped around Gojyo's longer ones drawing on their warmth and touch.  


~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

  
The early light of the breaking day streamed in through the slatted blinds covering the single window in the room. The light didn't reach the bed where two figures lay sleeping comfortably entangled together. A single emerald eye popped open when strong arms sifted into a slightly tighter embrace.  
  
He decided today he just wasn't going to get up early. He wanted to stay in the protective arms as long as possible even though he knew now that Gojyo had his sights set he wasn't ever escaping. Only that didn't really bother him, he wouldn't mind being the center of Gojyo's attention one bit. Closing his eye he settled even deeper into those arms wrapped around him.  
  
Red eyes opened as a smile graced sleepy features. He had felt Hakkai wake then doze back off. He cherished the idea that Hakkai found enough protection and comfort in his arms that he would go back to sleep. He knew the man was always one of the first up, it had occurred to him once to wonder why that was. Why was it that Hakkai forced himself up so early in the morning even if they had a late night?  
  
Well if wrapping him in this embrace made him sleep longer, then that's exactly what Gojyo was going to do every night for here on out. He would keep his promise, he would always be there to hold, comfort, and protect his beloved no matter the cost to himself. Gojyo slipped back to sleep himself, his arms taking an even tighter more possessive hold on the brown haired man.  
  
~Owari~ 


End file.
